Father Days (Taedo)
by moontjdchs
Summary: Terima kasih appa - David dan Hyoje


Seorang anak lelaki berumur lima tahun sedang menggambar bersama adik perempuannya yang kini berusia tiga tahun.

"Oppa! Kau cedang menggambal apa?" Tanya adik lelaki tersebut antusias meskipun ia masih belum lancar dalam berbicara.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu Hyoje-ya." Jawab sang kakak yang masih sibuk menggambar.

Sang adik sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal karena jawaban sang kakak tak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya.

"Oppa! Apa kau macih belum celecai menggambal?" Lagi-lagi sang adik bertanya kepada kakaknya, sebenarnya ia telah selesai menggambar dan ingin mengajak kakaknya bermain lego.

Tapi sepertinya kakaknya itu belum selesai sepertinya.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya cetelah celecai nanti?"

Sang kakak tengah menimang-nimang, kemudian ia mengangguk tersenyum kepada adiknya.

"Yeay! Telima kacih oppa!"

Sang ibu yang melihat interaksi kedua anaknya hanya mampu tersenyum, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki malaikat seperti mereka.

"Eyy.. apa eomma tak diajak menggambar hmm?" Tanya sang ibu yang ingin menghampiri anak-anaknya.

"Eomma! Lihat! Lihat!" Hyoje langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya kemudian menarik dirinya dan juga ibunya menjauh dari sang kakak, ia meminta ibunya untuk menundukagar dapat mensejajarkan tingginya.

"Eomma. Aku menggambal eomma, appa, oppa, dan juga aku. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ke appa ya, ini adalah kado untuknya." bisik Hyoje kepada ibunya Kim Doyoung.

Hati Doyoung menghangat mendengar penuturan dari anak perempuannya, "Tentu saja tidak sayang. Ini adalah rahasia kita berdua, otteh?" Ujar Doyoung sembari menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Hyoje.

Hyoje pun menautkan jemari mungilnya ke ibunya, "eugh! Janji ya eomma!"

Doyoung tertawa sekali melihat tingkah Hyoje yang menggemaskan, Doyoung tak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapatkan anak seperti Hyoje yang mirip dengannya.

"Eomma-ya! Kenapa hanya Hyoje saja yang diperhatikan!" Cibir anak pertamanya yang kini tengah merajuk.

Doyoung terkekeh geli mendengar rajukan dari anak pertamanya, "David-ya. Kemarilah!" Perintah Doyoung ke David.

Namun rupanya, David benar-benar merajuk kepada Doyoung dan Hyoje sehingga membuat mereka terkekeh pelan.

David benar-benar cetakan Taeyong suami dan ayah dari anak-anak Doyoung.

"Oppa. Jangan melajuk, nanti aku belikan cebagian cokelat milikku ne?" Bujuk Hyoje ke kakaknya.

Tetapi David hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kesal melihat Hyoje dan ibunya yang asyik berdua lalu meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana jika eomma membuat kue jahe untuk cemilan nanti malam?" Tawar Doyoung kepada David.

David itu menyukai kue jahe buatan ibunya, sehingga ia sulit menolak.

Seperti saat ini! Rasanya pertahanan David melemah karena rayuan dari ibunya.

"Apakah aku boleh mendapat setoples penuh untukku sendiri eomma?" Tanya David yang mulai tergiur.

"Tentu saja! Asalkan kau tidak boleh memakannya sekaligus."

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan eomma dan hyoje." Ujar David tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi itu.

"Baiklah uri David." Jawab Doyoung tersenyum.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Doyoung kini berkutat di dapur membuat kue jahe dan juga menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya.

"Kau sedang apa sayang?" Tanya lelaki yang kini memeluk tubuh Doyoung dari belakang, Doyoung sedikit terkejut karena suaminya tiba-tiba menghampirinya seperti ini.

"Kau mengagetkanku hyung." Doyoung tetap sibuk memasak meski Taeyong memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Taeyong menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik leher jenjang istrinya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh istrinya.

"Kau adalah pengisi semangat untukku." Ujar Taeyong yang kini mencuri ciuman dari istrinya.

Tidak ada ciuman panas dari Taeyong, ia hanya melumat lembut bibir milik Doyoung kemudian melepaskannya.

Meski sudah enam tahun menikah, Doyoung tetap merasa malu karena perlakuan Taeyong kepadanya. Terkadang ia akan salah tingkah jika sudah begini, "Sudah. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Biar aku menyiapkan air panas untukmu berendam."

Taeyong terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah nyonya Lee."

Doyoung benar-benar istri yang Taeyong impikan selama ini, dan ia pun bersyukur mendapatkan Doyoung.

Taeyong yang selesai mandi pun sedikit bingung karena setelah ia turun dan ke ruang keluarga, tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Tidak biasanya keadaan rumah seperti ini, biasanya ada anak-anaknya yang akan bermain atau menyusun lego bersama isterinya.

"Kemana yang lain?" Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu padam, ia pun semakin kebingungan karena sepertinya tak ada pemberitahuan adanya pemadaman listrik.

Taeyong akhirnya mencoba mencari tahu hingga ia pergi ke halaman belakang untuk melihat sakeral rumahnya.

Namun yang ia temukan adalah beberapa lilin-lilin kecil yang berjejer rapi dengan beberapa petunjuk yang terbuat dari kertas.

Appa ayo ikuti petunjukkan yang ku berikan - Lee David

Taeyong tersenyum kecil melihat tulisan anaknya, "ingin bermain Sumbaggoggil (petak umpet) bersama appa huh?"

Akhirnya Taeyong pun mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan David dengan terus berjalan ke arah samping gudang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Akhirnya Taeyong kembali menemukan petunjuk dengan papan kecil penuh coretan, penasaran Taeyong pun mencoba mencari tahu apa ada petunjuk lagi.

Taeyong menemukan gulungan kertas kecil dengan tulisan "Appa, sebentar lagi akan sampai di akhir permainan. Coba appa kembali ke halaman belakang dekat kolam renang!" - Lee Hyoje

"Astaga, kalian benar-benar mengerjai appa huh?" Taeyong tertawa karena ini adalah permainan yang sudah lama tak mereka mainkan bersama, ia jadi merasa bersalah karena tak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya.

"Lee David ya, Lee Hyoje ya. Kemana kalian ini?" Taeyong sedikit menggerutu karena tak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

Hanya ada beberapa polaroid yang berisi dirinya, isterinya dan juga anak-anaknya.

"Selamat hari Ayah, appa!" teriak Hyoje yang berlari memeluk kakinya.

"Selamat hari Ayah, appa!" teriak David yang kini memeluk sebelah kakinya.

"Astaga! Kalian mengagetkan appa." Taeyong kini berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kedua anaknya kemudian mengecup kening kedua anaknya secara bergantian.

"Terima kasih kesayangan appa!"

"Selamat hari Ayah, Suamiku. Tetaplah menjadi ayah yang baik untuk kedua anak kita."

Tiba-tiba saja Doyoung datang membawa kue tart, dengan lilin yang sudah menyala di pinggiran kue.

"Terima kasih sayang." Taeyong mengecup bibir Doyoung sembari menutup mata kedua anaknya menggunakan tangannya.

"Appa, ini gelap." protes Hyoje

"Appa, aku tak bisa melihat!" David pun ikut protes

Taeyong dan Doyoung tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anaknya.

"Appa! Kami punya hadiah untuk appa." Ujar Hyoje, dengan penuh semangat Hyoje mengulurkan sebuah kertas putih yang terlipat 4 bagian ke Taeyong.

"Untuk appa?" Tanya Taeyong

"Eugh!" Hyoje menganggukkan kepalanya.

Taeyong yang membuka kertas tersebut kembali tersenyum bahagia,

"Wah. Ini adalah kado terindah yang pernah appa dapat. Terima kasih Hyoje ya." Taeyong memeluk tubuh mungil anaknya.

"Appa aku juga punya hadiah untuk appa!" David pun menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang kini telah di berikan bingkai.

"Untuk appa?" Taeyong kembali bertanya kepada anak lelakinya.

"Ya appa! Untuk appa!"

"Wah. Terima kasih david-ya. Ini juga kado terindah untuk appa."

"Apa eomma tak memberikan appa hadiah juga?" Taeyong kini menggoda Doyoung.

"Hadiahmu akan kuberikan nanti stelah anak-anak tidur." Ujar doyoung malu-malu.

FIN

Maaf kalau gak dapat feelnya **:')**

 **didedikasikan untuk ayah diseluruh dunia**

 _taeilicious (moontdjchs)_

 _2018 All Right Reserved_


End file.
